


The People Left Behind

by QueenofNerds21



Series: Stereky Goodness [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNerds21/pseuds/QueenofNerds21
Summary: After Stiles left Beacon Hills and left everything behind, it was only then did they realise they were the glue that kept everything together.Additional story to Emerald Eyed Mystery which offers insight to those left behind where Stiles and Derek run away.Can be read as a stand alone but best read after Chapter 22 of Emerald Eyed Mystery
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stereky Goodness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	The People Left Behind

Two hours that’s how long Lydia sat waiting for Stiles to turn up in the library. The first hour she assumed Scott managed to drag him to some kind of trouble. Every five minutes she called him, but it kept going to voicemail; to start with she was angry but as the minutes passed, she grew more and more concerned. She knew Stiles had a lesson during the second hour but when she walked past Coach’s Econ room, she didn’t see him inside. Doing a loop of the school to double check she went back to the library and waited.

When more calls went unanswered and the bell for lunch rang, she quickly gathered her books and headed out to their lunch bench. A small part of her assumed she would find Stiles sat with the rest of the group, but he was no where to be seen. Kira was flicking through one of her textbooks, Scott bugging her as she did, and Malia focus was purely on her food.

“Have you seen Stiles today?” Lydia demanded throwing her bag down, “he didn’t turn up for our free.”

“He’s probably down in the vault,” Scott dismissed not even looking at her.

Lydia rolled her eyes like she didn’t already check there, “So no one has seen him?”

“I think I saw him with Danny earlier,” Kira said but she didn’t look convinced, “I don’t know though, it was in the corridor.”

Scott finally looked up with a shrug, “He’ll turn up, it’s Stiles.”

“What happened yesterday between you two?” Lydia asked in disbelief of Scott’s dismissive nature.

“Nothing.”

At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

“Didn’t sound like nothing when he rang me last night!”

Malia scoffed, “Lydia, Stiles is dramatic at times, he’s fine.”

Lydia shook her head in dismay, she knew something was off when he called. She shouldn’t have let him of the hook so easily. Grabbing her bag, she turned on her heels to leave.

“Hey Lydia,” Kira called back at her, “Let me know when you find him, yesterday was stressful for all of us.”

Nodding she carried on heading back into the building. She spent the rest of lunch looking for Danny just in case Stiles had been with him but when the bell rang again, she gave up and headed to her afternoon classes. Lydia didn’t need the credits, so she didn’t feel bad for checking her phone every few minutes looking for a message from Stiles.

Nothing not a single word all afternoon and by the time she was heading to her locker at the end of the day, she was in full blown panic mood.

Leant against her locker, Scott stood with his arms crossed waiting for him, “Did you find Stiles? Was he down in the vault?”

“No,” she snapped pushing him aside to open her locker, “he’s not answering his phone either.”

“What?” Scott asked his face dropping in concern, “when did he last speak to you?”

“He rang me at like one in the morning,” she admitted closing her locker looking the alpha head on, “he asked me to put his early graduation paperwork in.”

“Early graduation, I didn’t know he got offered that as well.”

Lydia scoffed at him but didn’t comment. Scott pulled his own phone out to see he hadn’t heard from Stiles all day as well. He knew they argued the day before, but they always got over it; they always had done.

“Let’s go check his house,” Scott said concerned turning to stride quickly out the school, Lydia hot on his tail.

***

When the Sheriff came home, he didn’t find it odd to find his sons jeep on the drive, his mind automatically assuming it had broken down once again and Stiles caught a lift of someone for school. Trudging his work belt off and safely storing his gun in the safe, he headed straight for bed. Parrish had offered to take his night shift later today, so Noah decided to grab only a few hours of sleep and then surprise Stiles with dinner at the diner when he got home from school.

Ever since they got Stiles back, he had been worried about him, Noah had hoped as more time passed that Stiles would start to recover. He knew lost better than anyone, but he didn’t know how to help his son. Noah didn’t know how but Stiles seemed to be getting worse and he feared the state he was in after the incident at the school. The Sheriff tried to get the previous night off, but they were already understaffed at the minute so couldn’t get away. Having spent many a night getting up to wake his screaming son, Noah wondered what happened when he wasn’t there. A couple of weeks before, his neighbour told him they saw someone climbing in and out Stiles window on nights he wasn’t there; he had assumed Scott was the one comforting his son when he worked.

Waking up and checking his phone he saw that there was still another hour to go before Stiles was due back from school. Deciding to do some of the neglected chores in the house, Noah headed down to put on a load of laundry and gathered up the clean load that have been sat waiting to be put away for days. Grabbing out Stiles’, Noah grabbed the basket and headed back up the stairs.

Walking into the room, the Sheriff frowned seeing Stiles’ room surprisingly organised. His laptop was closed at the center of his desk and weirdly his phone was resting on top of it. As he put the basket on the floor, Noah knew instantly something was wrong when the phone lit up and he saw the multiple missed calls and ignored texts from Lydia.

Turning around the room quickly, Noah spotted a folded piece of paper on the pillow and his stomach dropped seeing _Dad_ written on top. Fearing the worst, he snatched up and had a moment of relief before the real realty set in.

_Please don’t be mad, you have to understand why I am doing this. I’m gone, I’ve left but it’s okay I’m safe. Please please don’t coming looking for me. I’m safe and I’m not alone; they’ll make sure nothing happens to me._

_Just try and understand that I can’t stay anymore. This isn’t your fault thou, Dad. You did everything you could to help but I’ve got to do this alone. Things can’t ever be the same. Yesterday only confirmed that to me. Scott needs this space as well. He doesn’t trust me anymore. Everyone will be safer now I am gone. He can’t know I have become._

_Don’t worry about school, Lydia has it handled. I didn’t tell her so be careful when you tell her._

_You are going to have to trust me with this one Dad, trust I know what I am doing. Don’t try and find me because you won’t. It won’t be forever; I just don’t know how long._

_This isn’t your fault; I’ll be long gone by the time you are even off shift._

_Please trust me_

_I’m sorry_

_I love you dad_

Anger, that’s all he felt in that minute is anger. Throwing the note down, Noah tears his room apart and he finds it to be true. Majority of his things are still here but there were notable exceptions. Grabbing the note again he re-reads it multiple times, tears streaming down his face as he does. Eventually he looks back up and he sees the time. He doesn’t think as he grabs his jacket and jumps straight in his car. Screwing the rules, he drives straight for the school, parking right at the bottom of the steps.

Jumping out the car, he spots Scott and Lydia walking quickly out of school who both stop, frowning in confusion when they see him. Storming right up to Scott, Noah doesn’t care people had stopped to watch what was unfolding.

“The last few months was it you helping Stiles at night?” Noah demanded holding his fury back.

“What? I don’t know what you are talking about,” Scott said shaking his head confused.

Noah sees red and he grabbed the front of Scott shirt pulling him to him, his voice deadly, “This your fault. He was your best friend and you abandoned him!”

“Sheriff what’s going on?” Lydia’s eyes flickering over the growing crowd, “where is Stiles?”

“He’s gone,” Noah snapped angrily, “He left in the middle of the night.”

“What?” Lydia gasped.

Noah pushed Scott away with more force that necessary, but he carried on yelling, “Do you have any idea what Stiles had gone through ever since?! Have you not seen him or heard him at night?”

“Sheriff,” Scott started but Lydia cut him off.

“What did you do McCall?” Lydia stepped dangerously close, “What did you do yesterday!”

“Nothing, Stiles jumped to conclusions,” Scott whispered, “he said that I didn’t trust him.”

“Did you try and tell him differently?” Lydia asked but she saw her answer in Scott’s expression, “What happened to Allison was not his fault and you know it Scott McCall! He saved your life yesterday and this is how to repay him?”

“My son is missing, and this is your fault,” Noah snapped storming away leaving the confused crowd behind him. He had more important things to focus on.

If he had stayed longer, he would have seen Scott collapse against the railing, the colour drained from his face.

“What have I done?” he whispered looking at nothing.

“After everything he’s done for you, after everything he went through and this is how you repay him,” Lydia scoffed storming off just as she saw Malia and Kira push their way through the crowd. Scott was there problem now, she had someone to find.

***

Later that evening, Noah sat at the table and untouched glass of whisky next to him. Pulling the letter back out, he put it in front of him the words already ingrained into his mind. He had a good guess who Stiles had left with, the only other wolf that would climb through a window late a night for his son.

Derek.

He didn’t know if he was comforted by that or not but at least Stiles wasn’t alone. At least Derek was level-headed.

News of the incident had made its way to the Station and Parrish turned up on his doorstop worried. Noah had showed him the letter that Stiles left, and Parrish had offered to lead the search for Stiles. With a heavy heart he declined it. Stiles was right, he did understand why he did it, but he wished Stiles had spoken to him first. Noah wasn’t sure if he would have let Stiles leave with Derek if he did know but it would feel better than he did right then.

Reaching out for the glass, he let out a relieved sigh when a knock at the door sounded. Standing up, folding the note back into his pocket, he wasn’t surprised with his visitor.

“Lydia,” he smiled sadly, “come in.”

Lydia offered him a tight lip smile and stepped into the house wordlessly. Stopping just in front of the dining table she turned back to look at him.

“Do you know where Stiles went?” her voice was hoarse telling him that she had been crying before she came over.

“No,” Noah responded flatly sitting down at the table again.

Lydia sighed sitting down as well, “Did he leave a note? Did he say anything?”

“Just that he had to leave and not to look for him.” Noah didn’t know why he was hiding the rest of the letter or sharing his suspicions.

“He called me last night,” Noah sat up straight, “It was like one in the morning. He asked me to put his early graduation paperwork in this morning.”

Noah frowned collapsing back in his seat, “Of course he did.”

“I’m sorry,” Lydia said after a moment of silence, “he sounded off, I shouldn’t have let it slide. I should have come over and checked on him myself.”

“He would have been gone long before you arrived.”

“But the jeep? It’s outside.”

“I don’t know.”

Lydia keeps sitting in silence for a few minutes before she stands to leave. At the last minute she grabs his glass and pours it down the sink. Neither exchange a word, the meaning is there.

***

A few days later when Melissa turns up on his doorstep with a crying Scott beside her, he opens the door reluctantly. He’s still angry at Scott but it wasn’t all his fault. They all had dismissed what Stiles was going through too much. He would be angry for a long time more but the guilt that swam in Scott’s eyes was enough to break that first barrier down.

***

He didn’t know what he was expecting when Stiles would first reach out to him. Noah was coming back from a night shift when it fell out the pile of bills he picked up off the ground. Frowning he reached down and picked up the post card of the New York skyline, flipping it over a chocked laugh sob escaped his lips. He traced the drawing of the Sheriff, the only the thing on it beside his address.

Noah knew instantly that it was from Stiles and flipped it back over to image of New York. He didn’t know where Stiles would go but he was surprised he had ended up on the East Coast, hundreds of miles away. It was that last piece of information that confirmed that Stiles was with Derek; he remembered that’s where Derek had lived after the fire.

_Clever boy_

He thought, moving to pin the postcard to the fridge. New York was a big place, there was no chance to track Stiles down in it, even if he did have more information to go on. Who knew if that’s where they were even staying in the long run?

***

Noah is with Lydia when she calls Peter. Honestly, he was a little surprised how long it took her to notice the lack of Derek about town but then again Derek had been coming and going more freely lately anyway. When Lydia came to him, Noah shared his own suspicions and was surprised when he found out she had Peter’s number.

He knew Peter was good at lying but it was clear he had zero clue what was going on or where Derek was. Neither of them asked him directly about Stiles and he gave nothing away to indict he already knew. It was just another dead end for them.

They would have many more of them in the coming months. Things had changed a lot since Stiles left and it was clear that his son was the glue that held his friends together especially when it came to the supernatural. There was a cold distance between Lydia and Scott, but they did work together to try and track Stiles down; determined to bring him home. Scott mentions trying to reach out to Derek, but they had no luck, his number no longer in service.

Christmas came and went as a sad affair and the Sheriff was beginning to wonder if he would ever hear from his son. Stiles’ 18th birthday was only four months away and he just hoped he would hear from by then; Noah didn’t know what he would do it if he didn’t.

***

The next time Peter came to town, Noah is suspicious of him. First of all, he makes no comment on Stiles not being there suggesting he already knew. If he did, Noah had to give it to him for having one hell of a poker face. Secondly, the Sheriff catches him sending him looks when Peter thinks he doesn’t notice. It was almost like he was keeping an eye on him. He doesn’t ask though.

Noah already had to sit through Lydia’s interrogations on Peter to see if he knows anything. He doesn’t give anything away. He doesn’t even act like he even knows where his own Nephew is. Peter heavily implies to them that Derek is probably with Cora having some sibling bonding. Noah doesn’t believe him for a moment.

***

The Sheriff should have been expecting this call. He’s out patrolling the town when Parrish comes over the radio telling him there’s been a call in from the high school specifically involving Lydia and Scott. Arriving at the school, the Sheriff walks through the corridor and the headmaster points him towards the benches outside. The scene he walks in on is clear he was called more as Stiles father than as the Sheriff. Towards the edge of the quad, he sees Malia and Kira sat uncomfortably on a bench with Lydia and Scott standing with raised voices.

“We can’t just give up!” Lydia snapped her hands gesturing loudly.

Scott scoffed, “It’s clear he doesn’t want to be found.”

“Yeah and whose fault is that!”

“That’s not fair,” Scott voice raised louder, “there is nothing any of us could done to stop him. If he wanted to leave, he would off.”

“Well it wasn’t like you gave him much of a choice,” Lydia rolled her eyes

“Lydia,” Scott sighed running a hand over his face, “We have bigger issues at the moment. I want to find him, he’s my best friend.”

Lydia laughed angrily, “Is he? You had a funny way of showing it!”

“What like how you ignored him for the better part of four years?”

When he saw the dangerous look in Lydia’s eyes, Noah knew he had to step in.

“What is going on here!”

Both teens deflated instantly and turned to him.

“Sheriff,” Scott started but Noah held his hand up to stop him.

“Stiles has been missing for nearly four months,” he started keeping his voice low, “you two fighting isn’t going to change that.”

“Scott wants to stop looking,” Lydia defended herself, her own voice dropping back to normal.

“I didn’t-” Scott stopped a took a breath, lowering his voice to normal as well, “I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant we have to help Chris deal with Kate, that sound be our focus right now.”

Noah sighed but nodded along with Scott, “Lydia he is right. Stiles doesn’t want to be found and right now Chris needs our help. What would Stiles think if he knew Kate was walking free? If he’s in contact with Derek like we think, he certainly wouldn’t be happy.”

Lydia was silent as she shared a look with the other girls at the table, “You’re right. Kate should be our priority right now.”

“Good,” Noah concluded and sent them both a hard look, “You were both Stiles’ best friends and he would be assumed to see what you have become. Can we agree no more fighting? We have already lost Stiles and these _issues_ unfortunately are more up your street than mine.”

The fighting did stop but Noah didn’t know it then but something much worse came out of it. They stopped being at each other’s throats, but a war had started. To be later nicknamed by Melissa as the Martin McCall cold war.

***

It was a normal day when he finally got the call again. Noah was on a rare day off, he had plans with Melissa later but for now he was flicking through a case. He knew it wasn’t a day off if he was still doing work, but this case had been bugging him and he just wanted to get it closed.

His phone was placed beside him on the table when it rang, an unknown number popping up on the screen. Usually he ignored those calls, but he knew who it was, like a sixth sense that it was Stiles, his Stiles. Scrambling for it instantly, Noah didn’t even realise it was a video call until his son face filled the screen as soon as he answered it.

“Stiles?” he was in shock, his eyes flickering over his sons face and he felt his eyes grow damp.

“Hi dad,” Stiles replied, and Noah noted the way his whole body relaxed with the words, “I’m sorry.”

“No Son, I understand why you did it,” Noah replied instantly, “Don’t get me wrong, I was angry. I just wish you spoke to me first and not disappeared in the middle of the night.”

Stiles cheeks and neck reddened slightly in embarrassment, “It wasn’t exactly planned.”

Noah let out a huff of amusement, he was well aware that Stiles hadn’t planned to run away. It was a spur of the moment thought after a terrifying day. He could already see how much better Stiles looked then before.

“I got your postcard,” Noah hummed, “you still in New York?”

“No actually,” Noah raised an eyebrow at his son’s nervous behaviour, “Canada, but only arrived a few days ago.”

“Canada?” He didn’t like knowing his son was moving about so freely and so far away from home and he didn’t even know. He had taken comfort in knowing he was in New York, Noah never let himself think Stiles had left. “You are staying there long?”

“The plan for now yes but I won’t lie, it’s pretty amazing moving around and seeing the world. I’m learning so much about supernatural families.”

Noah was happy to see his son smiling again and sounding excited about something, but he needed to know. To help with those long nights he stayed awake worrying especially with the mental and physical state Stiles was in before he disappeared.

“Are you okay Stiles?”

He knew his question threw his son and waited patiently for a response.

With a smile Stiles replied, “I’m doing good, dad. I promise. It’s rarely my sleep is ruined and no big bad’s have taken a bite out of me yet.”

As he listened to his son, he could see he was telling the truth. It was like his son was glowing with happiness again a stark contrast to all of them in Beacon Hills. Leaving them might just have saved Stiles’ life.

“You look better son, happier I say,” Noah responded with a gentle smile. Know he saw Stiles could never blame him for leaving especially with all the good it had done his son.

Stiles rubbed his neck again nervous, his gaze filtering away for a second, “Well-”

Noah was even more sure of suspicions now, “So where is Derek?”

“He’s outside with Peter,” Stiles grumbled in defeat.

He nodded happily that all his suspicions had been correct, “What are you three doing in Canada anyway?”

“Helping out another pack with a supernatural issue,” a bright smile grew on Stiles face as he talked, “Der is an Alpha again by the way.”

Noah raised an eyebrow at his son’s behaviour, a new suspicion growing but he asked instead, “Is that why the Hale’s left?”

Stiles began rambling unaware of his fathers growing smirk, “No, it was just Sourwolf and I to begin with. He wasn’t an Alpha then and I think my constant talking finally won him over. We meet up with Peter in New York, Cora visited us a few times as well. Derek took over as Head of the Hale Estate, it’s pretty cool to be fair. His re-Alpha status is a recent development. Oh, and guess what? I got to hang out with another pack in New York; they were friends of Der and Laura’s. You wouldn’t believe where we lived either, Derek has this amazing apartment in Brooklyn that looks out over the city.”

Certain wording Stiles used rang in his ears and a light bulb went off in Noah’s head. He was surprised to say the least but really, he shouldn’t have been. Deciding to have some fun at Stiles’ expense he said, “You wear different clothes.”

It took a moment for Stiles to work out what he meant, and he blushed deeply when he did, coughing to clear his throat he said, “Yeah about that, I’m Derek’s mate.”

Noah blinked at that, unsure of what to make of what Stiles said let alone what it meant.

“You’re his what?

“It’s hard to explain. It’s kind of like soulmates but werewolf version. We’re connected like I can feel his emotions and everything.”

Definitely a trip to Deaton was in order for more clarification but for now, “As long as Derek remembers you are 17.”

“Trust me, he’s very strict about that.”

Trying hard not to think about what his son was implying, Noah nodded in satisfaction. He didn’t know when he started to trust Derek, it could have started when Stiles was possessed and only grew once he worked out, he was the one climbing through the window to sooth his sons screaming. He liked Derek and he knew he could trust him.

“How’s Lydia?” Stiles asked suddenly.

Noah wasn’t surprised by the question, but he just assumed Stiles had been kept in the loop by a certain older slightly insane werewolf, “Peter didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Stiles growled.

Sighing heavily, Noah settled further into his seat knowing they would be here a while and he started, “Melissa has named it the Martin McCall Cold War.”

As he explained to his son what had gone between his friends, he started to see why Peter never told him. A dark looked came over his son’s face, causing him to skim over the most recent events especially the latest one with Theo coming back on the scene. Noah knew Stiles could sense more to the events but didn’t pray. He was pretty sure the only thing stopping Stiles getting on a plane back home was that Lydia had them all handled for him.

“I didn’t know this would happen,” Stiles whispered, “I would never have left if I had known.”

Noah sighed, “Stiles this isn’t your fault. I can see now why you left, and we are okay here I promise.”

Stiles nodded slowly not quirt believing the words, “I should probably get going. I think I’ve trapped the wolves out in the cold for long enough.”

Noah let out a sad chuckles, he didn’t want Stiles to go, “Okay Son.”

“I’ll call once a week okay? I promise,” Stiles responded strongly with an understanding look, “just please don’t tell anyone. I can’t, not yet.”

He didn’t like it, but he agreed and promised not to breath a word to anyone. If Stiles could see the lengths Lydia was going to, he would probably think different. But Stiles didn’t need any unnecessary guilt for doing what he needed to save himself.

***

Noah was surprised when his phone rang again not a few days later. He had saved Stiles number in his phone again, he rarely left it laying about when people were around, so he thought it was safe. He had broken his promise slightly to his son, he told Parrish in confidence on shift the next day just in case Stiles ever rang while he was at work, he didn’t want to decline the call because of listening ears.

Luckily this time he was at home again getting ready for another night shift.

“Stiles,” Noah smiled sitting down on the sofa, “is everything okay?”

Stiles laughed slightly, “Everything is fine, I did say I would call again.”

“I just didn’t expect so soon, not like I’m complaining of course.”

“On way to or way back from shift,” Stiles asked eying his uniform.

“On way but I still have a few hours though.”

“Okay brill, I need a favour,” Stiles asked sheepishly but Noah noticed him glare at something of camera for a second.

Noah rolled his eyes and replied slightly louder, “I know you’re there Derek!”

He smiled watching his son blush slightly and he heard someone moving about before they came into view.

“Hello Sheriff,” Derek said sitting next to Stiles, his face showing his hesitance and nerves.

“Derek,” Noah smirked in response, “So you were the one breaking into my son’s room at night.”

“Dad!” Stiles yelped, cheeks red.

Derek ducked his eyes away rubbing his neck just like Stiles did, “Sir I can explain-”

Noah smirked transformed into a smile, “There’s no need. I think I should be thanking you instead.”

“That’s not necessary, I didn’t do anything.”

Stiles turned to look at his boyfriend his gaze softening, “Oh hush Sourwolf, we both know you saved my life.”

“Well I kind of like the person living that life,” Derek laughed softly forgetting that Noah was watching them, “We saved each other.”

Noah knew right then that Derek loved his son, he could see it in his eyes. Derek looked at Stiles the way he looked at his wife and Stiles looked back at him the exact same way. He never expected his son to have this life, a life full of supernatural creatures, but he was glad he found his person along the way. Even if he was only seventeen.

“Don’t mind me,” Noah replied smirking when the couple jumped suddenly remembering they were on a call, “Now Derek I don’t need to tell you I have wolfsbane bullets and I know where you are, do I?”

He was pleased he could see Derek swallow quickly and nod his head quickly, “Of course Sir.”

“Good and you can call me Noah, son.”

Stiles eyes flicked between this father and mates for a second before relaxing fully now that was out of the way.

“So, what was this favour you need?”

“Right yeah that,” Stiles spoke quickly remembering why he called, “Can you send me my passport? I didn’t think to grab it when I left.”

Noah frowned, “Why do you need your passport?”

“Well dad, people need them to get on a thing called a plane,” Stiles snarked back and Derek pushed him with an amused glare.

“Jackson reached out to us,” Derek replied the real reason, “he asked us to come out to London to see him.”

“Well he asked Derek to come and obviously I’m coming too.”

“Obviously,” Noah muttered, and he sighed, “Of course you are the first teen runaway who lands on his feet and ends up travelling abroad.”

“You know me dad, I’m resourceful and Derek is rich as hell.”

Both Derek and Noah rolled his eyes at him causing Stiles to pout in annoyance. He was glad he could still gang up on his son even with all the miles between them.

***

A couple of times he had spoken to Stiles since then, once before they left for London and few times once they were in the city. It was nice to see Stiles getting on with Jackson again, it reminded him of the two young boys they once were before they grew up, and their relationship changed drastically.

It was a normal shift at work, Noah was wrapping up on the day shift getting ready to hand over to his deputies on that week’s night rotation when Lydia stormed into his office. His relaxing evening plans going out the window.

Shutting the door behind her, Lydia turned back to him and crossed her arms over her chest, a permeant scowl on her face.

Noah sighed pushing his paperwork aside, “What did Scott do now?”

“He bit someone.”

“He what?” These were the times he wished Stiles was there to deal with this idiot best friend.

Lydia sighed trying to calm down, “Scott bit a kid called Liam, I believe when he said it wasn’t planned but Scott’s solution was to tie the kid up in his bathtub and call me.”

“Do you think Scott can handle it?”

“Scott can barely handle Malia let alone this kid,” Lydia scoffed, “This is why Stiles made the plans.”

Noah nodded, “I’ve learnt that the hard way since he left.”

Lydia’s gaze softened at Noah’s distant look, “I thought you should know what was going on, in case Scott can’t handle it.”

Thinking for a moment, Noah weighed up their options. Deaton was always a good help and Chris was as well but right now this Liam kid needed a lot of specific help and Scott was still lost in what he was doing. Pulling his phone out he pulled up the needed contact and waited. They answered on the third ring.

“Peter,” Noah greeted ignoring Lydia’s raised eyebrow, “we need some damage control.”

_“Ah Sheriff you say the sweetest things to me. What do you need?”_

“Scott bit another teen.”

The other end of the line was silent for a minute.

_“I’ll be there tomorrow.”_

The line went dead, and Noah put his phone back down.

Lydia uncrossed her arms but looked confused, “You think Peter is the best option right now?”

“Well if you know where Derek is, I’ll gladly call him instead.” The lie felt wrong on his tongue. “And Peter isn’t that bad anymore, he’s always been a little different.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow but didn’t question is comment, “Peter owes me a shopping trip anyway. I’ll go make sure the new wolf doesn’t kill anyone in the meantime.”

***

This Liam kid didn’t turn out to be too bad in the end. It was clear Scott was out of depth especially since he decided to turn a kid with anger issues but in the end, they got him under control. Well to the point that he understood the new life he lived. Peter only had to give the kid a dose of reality and some hard facts to break through to him.

Lydia frowned at Liam’s retreating form after Scott ordered him back to class. She stood leant against the locker in the changing room trying to not breath through her nose. Peter stood a little away from and she had to admit that Noah made the right call calling him to town. She was a little suspicious of Peter, had been for months but she had no hard facts that Peter knew where Stiles was.

“Why are you here Peter?” Scott snapped turning back to the remaining people in the room.

“Wow the thanks I get for saving your arses,” Peter snarked back.

Scott scoffed, “I didn’t ask for your help.”

“Clearly,” he rolled his eyes, “maybe next time you should check who you bite doesn’t have anger issues.”

“Like you checked before you bite me?!”

Lydia stepped in between the two wolves, both their eyes flashing at each other, “Both of you back off. Scott just admit this wasn’t thought through!”

Peter did step back and leant against the lockers showing Lydia is acceptance, “We all know you don’t think a lot of things through.”

Scott glared at him but didn’t advance, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“How you are a True Alpha I will never understand,” Peter replied pointedly, “I’m not oblivious, I know why Stiles isn’t around.”

Both Lydia and Scott recalled in shock.

“Have you seen him?” Lydia asked at the same time Scott asked.

“You know where Stiles is?”

Choosing his words carefully to hide the lie and control his heartbeat, Peter replied, “Of course I know why he left, the Sheriff told me and it’s suspiciously quieter each time I’m in town.”

Lydia frowned at him, but he walked away before anyone else could ask anymore questions. Not that long ago he would have been more than happy to spile the secrete just for the look on Scott’s face, but things were different now. He was trying to be better, be more like the man he was before. He didn’t understand why Lydia’s reactions affected him so much or why he didn’t like lying to him.

***

Things had quietened down on the Scott front; things were beginning to feel wrong with Theo but for now it was just a feeling for now. Noah was surprised to see Peter had stuck around town, but he knew it wouldn’t be long. Maybe Peter was staying just in case he needed to intervene with Liam again. Lydia hold told him that Peter had seeked the kid out once since their locker room meeting to try and help with his control.

Having the night off, Noah grabbed a couple of steaks and bottle of red and headed for the Derek’s old loft Peter had been staying in when he came to town.

Climbing the stairs till he reached the large metal door; Noah used his foot to kick the door as a knock. Just a few seconds later the door slide open revealing Peter.

“I have steaks and a bottle of red,” Noah said in greeting raising the bag and bottle as he spoke.

“My my Sheriff, is this a dinner date?” Peter joked with a smirk, “and you even picked my favourite meal.”

“Stiles was the cook in the family so if you want these, you are cooking them,” Noah replied walking in when Peter moved aside.

Peter rolled his eyes but grabbed the bag from him taking them into the kitchen, “Luckily for you I love to cook even in this poor excuse of a kitchen Derek had.”

Pouring them both a glass, Peter set one down in front the Sheriff as he started preparing their dinner, “So what do I owe the pleasure Sheriff?”

“I have some questions about werewolves and Deaton is annoyingly vague,” Noah replied sipping on his wine, “and who else should I ask then my son’s own pack?”

Peter titled his head at him with a smirk, “That’s weird for you to say isn’t it?”

“You have no idea,” Noah chuckled taking a bigger drink.

Laughing along with him, Peter grabbed some steak chips out of his freezer knowing Noah had gotten so use to Stiles’ strict diet that he still seemed to stick to it without realising. He sorted out the vegetable that Noah brought with the steaks as well.

“That’s a loaded question,” Peter acknowledged focusing on the food, “There is a lot about our world that is hard to understand if you don’t live in it.”

Noah nodded in understanding, “Can you start with mates? Please tell me it isn’t what my mind is coming up with.”

“Well it is exactly as it sounds. However, Stiles and Derek haven’t fully completed their bond, I personally don’t see the big deal,” Peter grinned when the Sheriff glared at him angrily, “your son is already a teen runaway, would it really be a big deal?”

“Stiles is 17! Just be glad I don’t have an issue with Derek being 21,” Noah snapped.

“Derek is 22 now,” Peter grimaced this time as Noah glare intensified, “okay not the point! Anyway, Stiles and Derek are technically only partially bonded mates until that point.”

Noah ran his hands over his face and urged Peter to continue his explanation.

“In a proper werewolf pack, there is like an invisible connection between members where you can sense their emotions. Werewolves have the ability to smell emotions on anyone, but pack bonds make it easier to sense what’s going with the rest of the pack. A mate bond is similar but at an even deeper emotional and physical level. Once it’s fully completed, it’s like your mate is in your soul; you can sense everything more clearly and even send emotions down the bond. You can do the same with pack bonds but only in the strongest of packs that’s possible.”

“Stiles said it was like a soulmate,” Noah frowned, “Does that mean you can only have one mate?”

“To be fair, that’s a good way of thinking of it from a human perspective.”

Noah scoffed, “Human perspective?”

Peter flashed his eyes and dropped his fangs at the Sheriff, “Not human, not animal, werewolf. See it like its own species.”

“Right,” Noah nodded unfazed by what he just saw.

“To answer your question, every wolf only has one mate but that doesn’t mean they can’t be other relationships just as happy. However, losing your mate is like the worse pain possible, a part of you dies with it,” Peter looked away with a distant look before he shook his head, “I had a mate, her name was Emily.”

Noah knew that name, he knew the name of everyone who died in the fire. The Peter that returned was becoming more understandable as time passed; he was still insane then none the less.

“Wait Emily?” he knew that name for other reasons as well, “didn’t we go to school with her?”

Peter laughed as he nodded, “Do the kids even know we went to school together?”

“I don’t think they even know we went to school with Chris as well,” Noah added with a grin, “now I know everything, I see why you two had hated each other so much.”

Peter smirked and continued his explanation, “One thing you should know that since Derek is the Alpha, that means Stiles will be Alpha Mate. An Alpha Mate bond goes deeper than any bond, something even I won’t be able to comprehend. The connection Derek and Stiles will have will be so deep it’s like they are one. Pray nothing happens to either of them because an Alpha Mate bond breaking, I’m not sure of them could survive it, Derek for sure will go feral if it did.”

“What does Alpha Mate mean in particular? For the pack I mean?”

Peter pulled the plates down and started loading their food up, “It means in the hierarchy he comes only under Derek.”

“So, you have to answer to Stiles,” Noah laughed grabbing both the plates and moving over to the small table in the loft, “you have to answer to my ADHD hyperactive son?”

Peter growled at him as he took his seat, “That’s the only reason I’m glad the bond isn’t complete."

Noah laughed louder at the other man’s annoyance and started on his perfectly cooked steak; he was defiantly getting Peter to cook for him again if he ever comes back to town. He knew once Stiles and Derek return to the USA that would be probably stop now, they were a pack.

***

After calling on his house the night before to find it empty, Melissa walked into the station to check on Noah again. She had assumed he was caught up at work last night and she was too tired from her shift to check. Most of the desks were empty with the officers either out patrolling or in the back kitchen making the morning coffees for everyone. She was about to turn the corner to Noah’s office when she heard him talking to someone inside.

“Will you tell him you’ve been to town?” Noah asks.

“Even if we weren’t pack, I would tell.” Melissa knew that voice was Peter. Scott had come home complaining he was in town, she didn’t particularly like the man either. “Derek should know that Scott has started biting people especially since this is still Hale territory.”

“You think they will ever come back?”

“There is a lot of ghosts here for both of them.”

“And for you,” Noah added, and Melissa thought she could hear a smile in his voice, “tell my son, I’ll call him later today okay?”

“Remember the time difference.”

Melissa heard the door open and she walked backwards out of sight of Peter who was already looking down at his phone as he was leaving. Waiting till the coast was clear, she quickly walked into Noah’s office who jumped at her entrance. 

“You know where Stiles is?” she said in greeting.

“Yes, he called me,” Noah replied simply. He had tried not allowed his relationship with Melissa change because of Scott but sometimes he found it hard.

Melissa frowned looking back out the closed door, “And Peter knows where he is?”

“Yes.”

“Stiles is with Derek, isn’t he?” she asked, the pieces falling into place.

Noah didn’t respond and Melissa frowned before she scoffed, “I won’t tell Scott if that’s what you are wondering.”

“Melissa I’m not joking, if you tell Scott or anyone, I will never forgive you,” Noah snapped but calmed when she nodded seriously, “Stiles left with Derek and they’re their own pack.”

“Noah, where is he?” She had been so worried all these months Stiles had been missing.

“London with Derek and Jackson,” Noah admitted, “Peter and I’m assuming Cora are still here in the states.”

Agreeing to meet her at the house in a few hours, Noah wrapped up the urgent paperwork and headed back to the house. He let Parrish know he would be on the radio before he left. Setting his phone up he warned Melissa that Stiles might not react well to her being there, there was lot he didn’t understand with Stiles. That he was keeping things from him still. She understood and they grabbed the phone, Melissa out of shot for now.

Noah was surprised but greeted happily when Derek answered not Stiles.

“Derek! I wasn’t expecting you to answer.”

Melissa hid her chuckle when he heard the slight nervous edge to Derek’s voice.

“Hello sir, how are you?”

Noah rolled his eyes but was secretly glad he had the effect on Stiles’ boyfriend, “Now what have I said son? Call me Noah.”

“Of course, Noah.”

“Noah that wasn’t so hard,” Noah laughed, and Melissa smiled at his relaxed expression she hadn’t seen in a while, “so where is that wayward son of mine?”

Noah frowned in confusion when Derek flipped the camera around but laughed when it showed stiles and Jackson laid on their stomachs some video game on the screen in front of them. It was clear Stiles had no idea Derek was on the phone to him and usually Stiles didn’t allow Derek to be alone with him, too scared what Noah would say to him.

The camera flipped back to Derek’s face now with an easy smile on it, “They are bonding. Jackson will be coming back to us after he graduates.

“Oh, I see. It’s a good job Peter helped me some of my questions on packs and things.”

Noah was even more thankful for his steak dinner the night before with the werewolf.

“You know, once we are back state side, I’m sure Stiles will want to see you.”

“I know he does, son,” Noah replied with a small sigh, “but I can still see he’s not ready and has not told me everything either. I know my son; I know when he’s hiding something from me. And I know you know what it is.” Noah waved him off through the phone when Derek tried to reply, “I can wait until Stiles is ready and I am glad he has you by his side until then.”

Of camera he heard his son yell to Derek “You know I can feel you behind us Der-Bear. Come on babe, come play a game and if you win, I’ll give you a reward.”

The Sheriff laughed at the wink Derek sent him before he replied, “Well I would _babe_ but I’m on the phone with your dad.”

Derek having flipped the camera so Noah would see, they both laughed as Stiles dropped his controller and jump to his feet. His face slightly flushed, Stiles quickly made his way over to his mate and into camera shot with Derek.

Melissa was struggling to keep her laughter quiet next to him.

“Oh, hey dad, did you just ring?” Stiles asked trying to calm his flamed checks.

“About five minutes ago,” Noah replied with an amused smirk as he still managed to catch Stiles off guard with his boyfriend.

“Me and Noah we’re just having a nice chat,” Derek responded with a smirk.

He saw Stiles side eye Derek as he responded, “Oh what about?”

“Don’t worry about it son,” Noah replied for both of them.

Of camera again, he heard more movement and both Stiles and Derek’s eyes darted behind the phone frowning slightly.

“So dad,” Stiles spoke snapping both his and Derek’s attention back to Noah, “To what do we owe the please? You ringing to tell us that the True Alpha bite someone because Peter beat you to it.”

Noah sighed when Melissa decided this was her opportunity to join the call.

“I didn’t realise news travelled so fast.”

Stiles face drain of colour as Melissa moved into the shot, “Melissa.”

Melisa gave him a gentle smile as she took a second him in a second, “Hello Mischief.”

They both saw Derek watch Stiles was an understanding look reinforcing what Noah already knew about the couple and confirming it for Melissa.

“No one’s called me that in a long time.

“I know you weren’t expecting this,” Melisa started remembering what Noah told her, “But when Peter was here the past few days, I overheard him and your father talking about you two- I needed to see with my own eyes you were okay.”

“I’m more than okay,” Stiles responded sharing a smile with Derek on their end of the call.

“Yes, we can see and _hear_ that son,” Noah replied with a smirk.

“Can we please pretend you never heard me say that.”

“I think that’s best Red,” Derek replied laughing along with the others, “How are you Ms McCall?”

“Please call me Melissa,” she replied, “I am good thank you. Now do I have to tell you what will happen if you hurt Stiles.”

“No, the Sheriff made that very clear,” Derek swallowed quickly, “and I can promise there will be no more disappearing acts for seven months at a time.”

It was clear Stiles had zoned out for minute when he jumped in suddenly with, “So Scott bite someone?”

Melissa shared a look with Noah understanding more of his protectiveness earlier. She chose her next words carefully, “It wasn’t something he planned to do. It’s more complex then it seems.”

“I am sure it is,” Stiles replied with a tight smile.

They both frowned in confusion and concern when Derek turned to Stiles whispering but they still heard it.

“Red don’t do this to yourself.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Stiles shrugged, and Noah frowned further at the situation

“Sti,” Noah knew that Derek had forgotten they were there for a minute as they both saw a glint of red, “I know you are.”

“I’m fine Alpha, put your eyes away you’ll scare the humans.”

It seemed his son had forgotten he was human as well, Noah thought as he watched them through the screen. Peter told him that Stiles would probably start acting more like a werewolf just based of his status in the pack and it would become instinct for him to do it.

“Son,” Noah started, and he had to bite his tongue when Melissa jumped in again.

“Stiles you have to know, Scott never wanted you to leave.”

Suddenly the camera angled was changed at Stiles was barely visible in the shot. Noah could tell Derek had done it on purpose, but he didn’t know why. The way Melissa carried on talking showed she hadn’t noticed.

“He regrets it a lot, he tried to find you to begin but when even Lydia couldn’t they stopped. He misses you a lot. He misses his best friend.”

Derek voice cut her off, but it was clear he wasn’t talking to them. His voice was deeper and had an echo to it, Noah thought and any other occasion he would kick off Derek using it on his son but clearly something else was going on their side.

“Stiles go check on Jackson.”

They both knew Stiles had walked away when Derek turned the camera back to himself. Whatever anger Noah might have felt with his saw the guilt in the other man’s eyes and the sympathetic but protective look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he started, “I never want to keep Stiles from either of you but he’s not ready for any of this. I know Scott is your son, but he abandoned his best friend when he needed him the most.”

“We know Derek,” Noah replied with an understanding and also grateful look, “We were all extremely concerned about Stiles in those weeks before you left.”

“You are right,” Melisa nodded with a sad look, “There was no excuse for what Scott did and we needed to take it at Stiles’ pace. He looks a lot better and I see that’s because of you.”

They saw Derek blush under their words, “I didn’t do anything, Stiles is the one who fought it.”

“You were there for him, you didn’t let him go through the dark alone,” Noah spoke, “tell my son I’ll call him tomorrow.”

Ending the call shortly after Noah dropped the phone to the coffee table. Neither of them said a word. That one called had shown them both how far Stiles had come in the nearly seven months he had been gone but it also showed them how deep the cuts had been. The damage not so easily fixed. There was something else going on behind the scenes as well but whatever it was Stiles was not ready to share and he wouldn’t push. He wouldn’t even mention to anyone, not even Peter.

***

Stiles ended up missing calls for a couple of days and Noah tried not to worry or think they had gone a few steps backwards. He did get a message of Derek saying a couple things had come up and they would call when things settled down. Surprisingly that did nothing to calm his worries.

It was another day at the station when Stiles finally did call him and again and Noah could see if was somewhere else than Jackson’s place.

“Hey dad,” Stiles smiled brightly like the last call hadn’t happened, “I’m sorry for not calling sooner, it’s been a hell of a couple of days.”

“Language,” Noah chided only half-heartedly, “what’s going on? Anything you need help with?”

Stiles chuckled at his dad’s response, “Everything fine now, more that fine to be fair.”

“That’s good,” Noah replied slowly.

“We aren’t in London anymore,” Stiles flashed a smile off camera briefly, “we are in Paris.”

Noah titled his head, “Isn’t that where Lahey moved to?”

“Yeah Isaac is training downstairs with Derek, this is Isaac’s apartment,” Stiles smiled rotating on his seat slightly, “but I kind have a surprise for you.”

“That doesn’t fill me with joy Stiles,” Noah smirked, his son’s surprises lately have not been the most pleasant.

“You will like this one, just are you sat down?”

Yep, that definitely didn’t help the unease growing in his chest. He knew Stiles could see he was at his desk, so he waited for what ever Stiles wanted to show him. Noah’s jaw dropped when a girl walked into frame.

“Hey papa Sheriff,” Erica chuckled awkwardly waving her hand slightly.

Noah blinked multiple times, his mouth opening and closing trying to find the words.

“Is it a werewolf thing not to say dead?” he blurted out.

Stiles cringed slightly, “No dad, it just seems like our kind of thing.”

“Technically I never died,” Erica flipped her hair, “it’s the Hales that like to defy death.”

“But yay! Erica isn’t dead! This is a good thing,” Stiles said quickly but Noah noted how Erica said the Hales and not just Peter.

Add it to the list of questions he still had. Maybe he should start writing them down so he could just give Peter the list to respond to.

“Jesus Sti didn’t realise you missed me that much,” Erica teased.

Noah chuckled as Stiles rolled his eyes, “Keeping pushing it Reyes, and see what happens.”

“Oh, I am so scared.”

Noah laughed loudly smiling seeing his son being a normal teenager for a change, “How long do you think you’ll be in Paris for then?”

“Not sure, see how things go,” Stiles shrugged, “We aren’t in any rush and Derek can do his work from anywhere.”

Erica smiled brightly indicating to Noah that there were things to be resolved between the two missing members on the call, “I can’t go back to Isaac’s cooking now I have tasted Stiles.”

A third voice joined the call as they appeared on screen, “We are talking about mama Stiles’ cooking?”

“Mama Stiles?” Noah raised an amused eyebrow.

“Ignore them,” Stiles glared at the other teens, “they think that are so funny.”

“Oh hey Sheriff,” Isaac blushed looking at the camera.

Noah smiled, “Hello Isaac, good to see you again son.”

“Where’s Der?” Stiles cut them off.

Isaac rolled his eyes, “Some work call, he’ll be up in a minute.”

All three of them laughed at Stiles’ pout but Noah took pity on him.

“Erica, I have about 20 minutes before someone will come in here,” Noah told her glancing at the clock and out into the bullpen, “That enough time to explain how you ended up in Paris?”

“It all started with that crazy alpha-”

***

Noah always thought that he and Stiles would spend Stiles’ 18th birthday with dinner at the diner with Scott and Melissa. He never expected his son to be half a world away when they day finally came around. The benefit of being Sheriff meant he had control over the rota, and he could plan it around to work with the time difference. Nights shift were nothing new for him, hadn’t been for years and this way he could speak to Stiles the morning of his birthday before whatever plans his son’s wolves had for the day.

They should have both known that it wouldn’t work out how they wanted, something was always wrong in Beacon Hills especially at night.

Sighing Noah hung the phone up and got up from his desk to meet Parish outside.

“Sorry Sheriff,” Parrish started as they started heading for the door, “it’s clear whatever is happening isn’t normal.”

Noah nodded, “Duty calls Parrish and Stiles is very use to it by now.”

“How is he?” Parrish asked carefully, “if you don’t mind me asking.”

“He’s in Europe,” Noah smiled despite himself, “one hell of a 18th if you ask me.”

Parrish didn’t ask any more questions knowing Noah wouldn’t elaborate anymore.

Eventually he managed to pull himself away from the Station and it was long past the end of his shift. He had called Chris over to look into the situation and they both decided to keep it from the kids for now. If they hadn’t stumbled upon this new situation yet, then best keep them away from.

Just as Noah was about to collapse in bed for some desperate hours of sleep before he was due back on shift, the bell rang from the front door. Sighing, he walked over to it and swung it open.

Scott shuffled awkwardly on his feet, “Sheriff, can I come in?”

“Scott it’s already been a long day,” Noah sighed, he really wasn’t in the mood.

“Please?”

He deflated stepping aside to let the kid inside, directing him into the kitchen. Noah waited for Scott to start talking.

“I thought he would come back,” Scott whispered, “I kept telling myself he would come back by his birthday. We had plans you know; he’d been discussing it for years.”

Noah couldn’t get angry, he wanted too but he couldn’t, “Scott you drove him away, what did you expect? He was just walk back into town and everything would be fine?”

“I don’t know, I just can’t accept he’s gone.”

“Well he is, Stiles is gone and neither of us can change that.”

With sad eyes, Noah watched Scott collapse onto the stool, his hands coming up to grip his hair.

The Sheriff hoped his son could forgive him for this.

“Scott,” Noah started leaning against the island in front of him, “Stiles is okay, he’s more than okay.”

Scott’s head shot up, his eyes flashing as he did, “you heard from him?”

“He reached out a couple months ago. He’s far away and I don’t see him coming back.”

“But he’s okay? He’s safe?”

Noah chuckled gently, “As safe as he can be, he’s still involved with some supernatural packs he’s meet along his travels.”

Scott didn’t reply and the pair collapsed into silence

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to. Maybe one day he will give you the chance.”

***

Summer rolled around, it brought Noah a newfound sense of hope within him. When Stiles told him, they would be moving back to Utah, he was glad to know his son wouldn’t be as far away as he thought. He wasn’t even surprised to hear Derek had formed a proper back, making a mends for past mistakes and offering them all a fresh start. Something Derek needed as much as the rest of them.

Peter had appeared a few more times in town, Cora tagging along for one them, but overall things had been easy going. When things went down with Lydia, he knew Peter want to tell Stiles but they both knew he would be on the first flight out to them, screw the consequences. They handled it though and everyone in Europe went on without doing.

Stiles first call to him once they were in Utah, his son sounded off, like his mind was elsewhere. However, a few days later when Noah called him, and Erica answered he forgot all about it. The calls got more entertaining from that point, he rarely got a call alone with his son; the pack often jumped in on the calls or answered them since Stiles had a habit of leaving his phone lying around.

His favourite call was one when he never actually spoke to his son. Peter was the one to answer it and the phone got passed around to Cora and Isaac who snuck the phone into the kitchen. Stiles and Derek were cooking dinner; Stiles singing along badly to the radio with Derek laughing at him. Noah told Isaac to leave them too it.

***

As Autumn came around more issues began pilling up. Noah didn’t realise how much the kids handled themselves until they were gone. Kira had gone out of state with her mom, Lydia moved to start MIT and Scott was splitting his time between the Beacon Hills and University of California-Davis. It got better once Malia returned from her travels, something he didn’t know she was on till a month after she left. But really it only left Liam, Theo -who eventually had earned his place, Mason, Corey, and Nolan, who like Theo had to earn his place. Thanks to the Hunters, there was more people in the town who knew their secretes, some were allies, many where not.

Noah, Parrish, and Chris were all piled into his office late one night going over plans for the latest influx of hunters. Just as Chris stepped out to grab them some food, a notification popped on his phone. Picking it up, he saw it was a message from Peter and he double checked Chris had left before he opened it.

It was a photo of Stiles and Derek. It was clear it was just taken as they were outside by a lit fire pit. Derek was sat with his legs along a sofa and Stiles in his lap; there was a blanket draped over them, their hands held together loosely as they both looked and smiled at something of camera. He didn’t think the couple was even aware Peter took the photo.

There was a message sent after the photo from Peter.

_In all sense of the word, meet your son in law_

Noah knew what Peter was telling him, explaining it in away he would understand. It still confused him at times but looking at the couple, he could see how happy his son was, how happy Derek was.

How happy they were together, together as mates and leaders of their pack. Their own family, stronger than family.

It was a strange world they all lived in now, but Noah was happy as well.

The next day, he prints and frames the photo on the mantel piece.

***

“Sheriff Stilinski.”

_“Noah it’s Derek.”_

Noah frowned gripping his phone tighter to his ear, “Derek? Is everything okay.”

 _“Nothing to worry about,”_ Derek replied but Noah could hear his unease, _“I was actually calling about Christmas.”_

“Christmas? I thought your focus would be on thanksgiving with your house full.”

Derek laughed, something Noah was still getting us to, _“That I have left for Peter and Stiles, I am staying far away from it.”_

“Good plan, son!”

_“Do you have plans for Christmas? Can you get away from the station?”_

“I was planning on working it.”

_“Come to Utah.”_

Noah froze in shock, it been so long he didn’t know what to say.

He cleared his throat, “Does Stiles know about this?”

_“No, he wants to see you I know he does. He’s just scared.”_

“And you want to surprise him?”

_“Please, we all know it’s been long enough.”_

“Okay.”

Derek sighed audibly down the line, “ _I also wanted to arrange for the jeep to be moved here, if that’s okay with you?”_

Noah smiled, Derek really cared for his son, “Why don’t I drive the jeep across?”

_“Are you sure? Peter already assured me he could arrange your flights.”_

“Derek, I can drive my son’s jeep back to him. I can bring some more of Stiles things he left behind as well.”

 _“Let me pay for it be fixed up first,”_ Derek cut Noah off before he could continue, _“I was going to fix it here anyway and this way you can make sure no one changes the body work of the jeep.”_

“You know what Derek,” Noah smiled leaning back in his seat, “you got yourself a deal.”

***

Christmas Eve rolled round quickly as Noah was eager to get on the road. The town was still asleep as he loaded up his own bags and bags for Stiles into the back of the jeep. Even with all the work Derek done on the jeep, it was going to be a long day of driving and rest stops; it wouldn’t be till very late that night he would arrive in town. Derek had told him he could drive straight to the house, but Noah declined the offer.

“I got to look my best for my son, so I’ll come Christmas day.”

At the last minute, Noah headed back up the stairs straight into Stiles’ old room. Grabbing a box of the side with a smirk, he headed back out to the jeep and was on the road. He shot Peter a text letting him know he was on his way and he wasn’t surprised to get a reply instantly. Peter and Derek already told him they expected constant updates all day.

One day he came home to find his son missing, nearly a year and a half later he’s finally on his way to him again.


End file.
